Eidolon 00
by The Fractured
Summary: The LCie have come forward with their mighty Eidolons to rid the world of war. But reformation rarely comes easy and when it comes will the world be ready. The LCie gang in an AUy Gundam 00.


Prologue

She ran as fast as her small legs could carry her in a desperate flight for her life as she ran from the giant mobile suit that was slowly tearing the city, along with everybody in its path, apart with its arm mounted canon and the heavy machine gun hanging from what would be called its "head." As she ducked into a ruined house that was several hundred yards from the machine, the roaring of its machine gun stopped, causing the young child to sigh in both relief and apprehension. The deafening silence surrounding the war torn little city meant that the monstrosity had killed everyone that she had been standing with just moments ago, and was now search for survivors. _Searching for me_. She thought to herself.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see a glint of metal lying in the street, and she almost went for it when the machine gun sounded again and was then followed by a short cut anguished cry that was only a few blocks away. Knowing she was dead if she stayed, she bolted for what she was hoping was a weapon, and after grabbing it made her way down a side alley between to ruined buildings.

After her heart had slowed a little the strawberry blonde girl realized that what she had grabbed was a ruined gun blade, still in blade form, the blade had been shattered and it looked like it had been through one if not many explosions. She quickly tried to switch it to gun mode but she was having no luck it just wouldn't budge, whatever had damaged it had made it useless.

_Shit_, she thought as she heard people coming down the street toward her location. The fact that they weren't dead meant that they were enemy soldiers. She could only hear a few of them, if they passed her by she might be able to get away. She waited and as the group passed she counted only three men and one was wounded, though not severely. _But not for long_.

She quickly eased over to the corner of the building that she was hiding behind and looked out to see that not only had the machine turned away from her position but the man trailing at the end of the group had a rocket launcher. She took a deep breath and then full on blasted from her hiding spot living up to her nickname and was behind the man with the launcher, the next second she had thrust what was left of the shattered gun blade she had into his back, right into his heart. He was dead before he hit the ground, but the noise hadn't gone unnoticed by the others, the middle man, who was also the wounded one, started to turn and as she tried to plunged the shattered blade into his chest, but he had turned enough to perceive the threat and she got him in the stomach instead. It was not only a nonfatal wound but what was left of the blade split from the hilt. She would have been weaponless had he not dropped his rifle and was now currently trying to remove the blade protruding from his gut. She quickly snatched the rifle up and shot the one who had been at the front and was leveling his weapon at her. The shot connected with its target before he could fire and he staggered backward as she fired several more shots into him then turned the weapon on its previous owner, who couldn't understand how a child had done all of that damage to his squad in the span of about ten seconds, before his eyes went dark forever as well.

She looked down at the three dead men their blood had begun to cover the section of road she was on but she was exhausted. Unable to stand any longer she just crumpled to the ground, blood now coating her hands and knees. She was disgusted with herself for collapsing; she had to be stronger if she was going to protect her family, if she was stronger she'd still be fighting to protect them right now. She was about to pull herself to the side of the road to at least lie down on dry ground when she heard the radio of one of the men cackle to life asking where they went. Fear forced her to look at it then the machine which had started to slowly scan the area around it; it was only a matter of time before its gaze reached her. She looked at the rocket launcher lying beside her, there was no way she could lift the entire thing but she might be able to angle it.

Fear and adrenaline now fueling her exhausted body into action she slid her hands under the large weapon and heaved trying to lift it, and failed. She then hurriedly moved to the end and lifted, it felt like her arms would fall off but she managed to angle it in the direction of the machine as it turned to face her. For a moment nothing happened, and then she quickly sent up a prayer to any and all gods, deities, and spirits, anything that if this worked she would become their loyal servant, then pressed the fire button. Just as its weapons turned on her the rocket barreled into the machines head, destroying the camera that the pilot sees with and knocking it down.

She just barely crawled away from the blood before she collapsed to the ground, shaking form exhaustion. _Ok, now might be a good time to rest a bit_. Not that she had much choice she could barely twitch her fingers now that her adrenaline was no longer flowing. As her eyes slowly began to close she felt a little bit of accomplishment at what she had done, she had single handedly taken out a small squad and a mobile suit, for any normal person that would be considered amazing. But the small child currently beginning to drift off to sleep thought she could do better.

Just before she passed into unconsciousness she felt the ground shake a little as if an earthquake was happening and she was at the edge of it, just barely a tremor. After it passed she was just on the precipice of sleep yet again when it happened again, but this time it was slightly stronger. _Aftershock_. At least that is what she thought till it happened again but now she heard a very dull thud with it. She cracked her eyes open and managed to excruciatingly slowly sit up and look around as it continued and seemed to be getting closer. She didn't see anything till a very loud thump resounded from down the road near the mobile suit she took out. She was afraid to look back now as she remembered the current events leading to her exhaustion and position on the ground. But she did, and it would have made anyone else cry when she had seen the machine standing beside the one she had downed, looking at it then staring to search the area.

She remained perfectly still, hoping that it wouldn't notice her. But as its main camera turned to her it stopped and stared for at least several minutes, as if the pilot was trying to understand how a child had killed the men not twenty feet from her but also managed to down the mobile suit right beside his own. But the moment passed and as she watched it slowly and cautiously begin to make its way down the road to her, she was saying good bye. _Goodbye Mom._ It was half way to her now._ Goodbye Dad._ It raised its main canon seeing that she was not moving. _Goodbye S-What the Hell!_ Right before it fired she heard a different weapon fire, a sound like she had never heard nor could she place but that wasn't what caused her to stop her good byes and stare.

It wasn't the fact she was still alive (though that did help with the staring part), or that the mobile suit had never fired, or even that the mobile suit wasn't aiming its canon at her. No, she was staring right where the mobile suit used to be, when that strange shot sounded the mobile suit was smashed into from above with what appeared to be a beam of light, vaporizing most of it. She slowly looked up and was mesmerized by what she was beholding. For her savior was a machine unlike any she had ever seen, it was more humanly proportional then the one it just destroyed, and was colored red and blue on the body of the machine, with white covering the arms, legs and head. The head also had eyes, and slits where a mouth should go, giving it the appearance of a face. And on the forehead area of the head was what appeared to be an upside down pentagon with to long spikes coming out of its side to make a V shaped crest. It was armed with only a shield in its left hand and a rifle in its right. But the strangest thing she noticed was that it was radiating a strange green aura that seemed to shimmer and sparkle as the rays of the sun bounced off of it.

As she was staring at it with an awestruck expression on her face the mobile suit that saved her turned its head to her and she had no doubt that it was looking at her. They simply held each other's gaze for a moment before it flew of firing down every now and then before she could see it no longer.

She couldn't keep herself from shaking a little having thought that she was about to die, then being saved by that strange mobile suit with the beautiful, yes beautiful for that was the only word she could use to describe it, green aura. Its aura had reminded her almost of butterfly wings.

Right before the young girl succumbed to exhaustion and finally closed her eyes; one of the dead men's radios cackled to life and uttered forth a message that changed what would have been a dream filled sleep, into a nightmare.

"We have taken Bodhum palace and are now rounding up the royal family."

**AN- This is my first fic and its supposed to be the FFXIII cast going through an AUish Gundam 00, so any ideas, comments and opinions are welcome. Please keep it civil, and R&R to let me know what you think please.**


End file.
